You Don't Mess With Assassin
by ghost509
Summary: Would you rather, deal with four psychopathic animatronics that want to kill you? Or, Assassin from my 'Assassins gonna get ya' story? Ha, give me the animatronics any day. Might be Assassin X Foxy X Chica lemon, bur probably not, unless I get a lot of good feedback. Foxy and Chica may be anthro.
1. Chapter 1

**(First NCIS and Five Nights at Freddy's crossover, EVER.)**

Assassin whistled as he walked around his desk, in his small office room. Currently he was a...security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Yes, it was true. Since all of his contracts were easy targets, Assassin decided to take a actual job. So he grabbed a newspaper, and this was the first one to caught his eyes. So he went to the interview, and was instantly handed the job.

Wanting pointers/tips, he went to the old security guard, Mike Schmidt. Who, gave him some...weird and crazy information. But, he took the info by heart, and snuck in a AK-47 for protection. But the info by Mike was conformed, when he got a call from 'phone guy'. But still, he had his doubts.

"As if the animatronics can come to life." Assassin chuckled to himself, before sitting in the chair and looking on the tablet. He looked towards the main stage, only to frown. "And, the bunny is gone." Assassin stated, watching as only the duck and bear were on stage. He turned off the tablet, before sitting it down onto the table. He looked up, a look of confusion on his face(imagine the face of Will Smith on the Fresh Prince of Bel Air episode, where the pilot jumps out of the small plane, leaving Will alone), but then he smiled and got up from his seat. "Well, this'll be fun."

**(Minutes later.)**

Bonnie started to sneak into the office, watching as Assassin leaned one hand on the desk, facing the right door way. He was checking his nails, like a man, and clicking his tongue. Bonnie reached out, about to grab his shoulder. But Assassin turned around, grabbing Bonnie's right arm, before turning it around and using his elbow to break it off.

"AHHHHHHH!" Bonnie screamed in pain, feeling as his right arm was torn off.

"Try to kill me again. I FUCKING DARE YOU!" Assassin exclaimed, raising the served arm as if it were a weapon. Bonnie felt something watery cover his crouch, and started dripping onto the floor. In embarrassment and fright, he ran away leaving the killed to think. With that, Assassin threw the arm onto, the table.

"Scare a psychopathic killer animatronic purple bunny into wetting himself." Assassin said to himself, before pulling out a pen and paper, before setting the paper onto the table. "Bucket list check." He stated, before checking off a box with red ink.

**(With the animatronics.)**

"And, then the guy, tears my arm off!" Bonnie exclaimed, while gesturing to his served arm. Currently he was standing off stage, with the other three right in front of him.

"Sounds, pretty hot." Foxy said with a small blush and feminine giggle, causing her animatronic, yet somewhat real C Cup breasts to bounce slightly. The others looked at her, confused, a little shocked, and a little horrified.

"And, who invited you here?" Bonnie asked, irritated by her statement. Foxy simply shrugged, smiling at his irritated tone. But then a eerie, crazy filled voice entered around the darkness.

"Ready or not, here I come." The voice stated. Bonnie turned around, worry etched on his machine face, while the others watced in confusion.

Instantly multiple lights and loud sounds came from the left, dark hallway, and multiple bullets came flying towards them, almost hitting Freddy. They all watched, as Assassin emerged, holding a gun.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, before firing some more. The animatronics screamed and ran away, heading for the right hallway. He gave a psychopathic laugh, before quickly following.

The animatronics ran into his office and went behind his desk, trying to keep safe. But Assassin came in, laughing and pointing the gun as they tried to backup into the wall.

"You promise to stop trying to kill me?!" He questioned with a laugh and growl.

"Yes, yes, we promise." Freddy cried out, hoping not to die. Assassin thought about for a minute, for lowering the gun.

"Ok." He stated, drawing confused looks from the no longer shaking robots.

"Ok?" Chica asked.

"Yes ok. But try to kill me again, I'll tear all of your heads up, put them into a blender, grind them into powder, put them into either soda or water, and drink it all." He informed with a crazy grin, before pointing to the door. "Now, get the hell out!" He ordered. The animatronics slowly and awkwardly nodded, before carefully walking away from him. With Bonnie first, the Freddy, Chica, and finally, Foxy.

Foxy walked out of the office, only to gasp and blush as she felt him slap, metal ass. She turned around, a blush dominating her face, eyes wide, mouth opened in a gasp at the spank. Assassin gave her a sexy smile, before closing the door on her and turning on the light. She blushed even more, before walking away, grinning and rubbing where he slapped her.

_'I hope he stays.' _She thought to her self, blushing even more.

Assassin laughed to himself, before turning on the other light and closing the other door. He sat back into his chair, with his feet propped onto the table, smirking

"This job's gonna be fun." He said to himself, before falling asleep, not worrying about losing power or the killer animatronics.

Wanna know why? Because he, is a fucking badass!


	2. Unlimited power and implied bj's

**(Just wanna say, that this is a combo of FNAF's 1 and 2. Same place, same Bonnie, Foxy(anthro) and Freddy as FNAF's 1 and same Chica(anthro) from FNAF's)**

**(Day 2)**

"Ow!"

"Well, if you didn't try to kill me yesterday, we wouldn't be in this position." Assassin snapped back, while trying to wield Bonnie's arm back together. Currently Assassin was standing up, mask over his eyes, wielding Bonnie's arm back to place, while the others stood in place out of fear.

You see, Mr. Fazbear found out about Bonnie's arm and the bullets, and threatened to fire him. But Assassin turned it around, by threating to either kill or sue Mr. Fazbear, and with all the evidence he had against the Pizzeria, Assassin would've won. Having no other choice, Mr. Fazbear agreed to let Assassin keep the job, at least for now.

"Well, if Mike was still here I wouldn't of tried." Bonnie grumbled back. Assassin only rolled his eyes, before finishing the arm. Assassin turned off the machine, before moving back. Bonnie moved his arm around, finding it as good as new.

"There, happy?" Assassin asked, before pulling out a phone. "Speaking of Mike." He stated, before scrolling though his contacts and picking a number. He set the cell phone on speaker, and listened as it ringed, until it was picked up.

"Hello?" Someone questioned.

"Hey Mike, it's Assassin." Assassin greeted.

"Oh, oh, hey there. So, how was your first night?" Mike asked, trying to sound clam and casual.

"Good, good. Aside from Bonnie trying to kill me, and me tearing his arm off, it was good." He answered.

"Cool, wait, WHAT? What do you MEAN you tore off his arm?" Mike exclaimed.

"Exactly as I said. I tore his arm off. In fact-." He started, before moving the phone away. "Say hi guys."

"Hi Mike." The animatronics greeted, trying not to move.

"Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy? How are you talking on Assassin's phone?" Mike asked. Assassin smirked, before bringing the phone closer.

"Well you see, after I torn off Bonnie's arm, and chased the animatronics around, I became their king, or some shit like that. So now, they don't try to kill me, I don't try to kill them, or fuck one or two of them." Assassin stated, grinning inwardly as Foxy blushed.

"Wait, what do you mean fuck?" Mike questioned.

"Buh bye." Assassin shot back, before hanging up, and placing it back into his pocket. He looked around, before pointing to Chica. "Come with me." He ordered, before walking towards the costume/electrical room. Chica looked uneasily at her friends, before following. Assassin grinned as she followed, before opening the door and entering the dark room, which she followed. The two walked further into the room, before Assassin opened the electrical box.

"Hold this." Assassin stated, handing Chica a turned on flashlight. She nodded, before grabbing it and pointing the light where he pointed, lighting up the inside. Assassin then pulled out a pair of pliers, and started to rearrange wires.

"So, what are you doing?" Chica nervously asked.

"I'm trying to make it, too where we have unlimited power." Assassin answered, cutting and connecting different wires. Chica nodded, not daring to move the flashlight an inch. After a few more cut and connects, the light of the room came, prompting Assassin to close the box and grab the flashlight. "Thank you for the help." Assassin thanked, petting the demonic animatronic on the head, before leaving the room, not even noticing the small blush Chica had. He walked out, sighing as the others stood in place, and at attention.

"You guys and gals can still move around. Just, don't try to kill me." Assassin said, receiving sighs of happiness from them.

"Thank god. Out joints aren't supposed to be still for that long." Freddy stated, moving and rolling his arms around, resulting in what sounded like cracks and squeaks. Assassin only rolled his eyes, before walking towards the security room.

"I'll be in the security room if you need me." He said, before turning around, and giving them all a devil, evil like grin. "Remember, you try to kill me, and I'll grind your heads into powder." He stated, causing chills and shivers if fright, and a little excitement for one, to go down their animatronic spines. Assassin smirked, and turned around, walking away, before letting a cold, loud, and dark chuckle escape his lips.

**(4 am.)**

"Am I, pretty?" Chica nervously questioned. Assassin lowered the tablet, giving the demonic animatronic duck a look, that was combined with 'really' and confusion.

"You're as beautiful as a demonic, killer animatronic duck can be." He stated, before looking back at the tablet. It might've been more of a joke or a 'make fun of' sort of thing, but nonetheless, Chica smiled and blushed brightly. She rushed to his side, hugging him around the shoulders, and giving the young killer a peck on his cheek, before rushing out of the room.

Assassin blushed slightly, and looked at where she used to stand. He smirked, before looking back at the camera. He watched as a certain animatronic started running his way,but he really didn't notice who, as he stared as their breasts bounced with every step. So he took a can from his desk, and threw it at the 'close door' button. The left door closed, before a banging sound came from beyond.

"Come on, let me in." Foxy begged, wanting to show just how much she loved him.

"No! No Foxy, no." He replied, his voice that of a growl and a cough(I do not know how to explain it better, but I do the voice all the time.). The banging stopped, so he took another can, and threw it at the 'light on' button. He looked towards the window, watching as Foxy pressed herself against it, making her breasts seem larger.

"Come on, please. I wanna give you a present." She informed, her tail swishing back and forth in excitement.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Assassin scoffed, grabbing another can, just in case he wanted to throw it at the window and scare the reddish brown animatronic. He was about to throw it, but stopped as a word that he had received from just about any and every women he has met, escaped her robotic lips.

"A blowjob." Was her simple answer.

Assassin gave a look of shock and intriguing( or sion) at the offer. He wondered at it would work, but he wanted to check on a few things first. So, Assassin looked towards the tablet, and started to switch between cameras. Bonnie was in the broom closet. But when Bonnie noticed he was being watched, he raised his arms in surrender, which caused Assassin to chuckle. Chica was in the kitchen, turned away from the camera, which Assassin fixed, and was doing...something that Assassin couldn't tell what, but he had a good idea, as Chica's hand went really fast, where her virgin entrance would be. And, Freddy was on stage. But he was looking back at the camera, holding a sign that said 'Don't play with _their _emotions'. Whatever that meant. So Assassin sighed, before getting up, and placing the tablet down. But first, he went over to the left door, before closing it, and walking towards the right. He turned off the light, before opening the door.

In a second he was in the doorway, but as soon as it opened, Assassin felt the wind getting knocked out of him, as the busty fox tackled him to the ground. He looked up, watching as Foxy lustfully growled and stared down at him.

**(2 hours and 5 minutes later.)**

Mr. Fazbear whistled, as he unlocked the door to the pizzeria, but was confused, when Assassin wobbled out outside, with his security jacket hung over his right shoulder.

"Assassin, what happened?" Mr. Fazbear asked. Assassin whistled, before placing his left hand on Mr. Fazbear's shoulder.

"Listen, if this place ever goes under, and you need to hide or place the animatronics somewhere, I'll take Foxy." Assassin answered, before walking away whistling happily as he walked towards his car.


End file.
